Talk:The Qunari Prisoner
Stealing I believe the article for The Qunari Prisoner may be in error; I have not failed a pickpocket attempt on the chantry mother but received the message "Nothing to Steal", PC Version Patch 1.02 Onomastikon 12:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) PC 1.05: Leliana doesn't disapprove The article claims that Leliana disapproves when you attempt to intimidate the Revered Mother, and if you fail, will convince her to give you the key anyway. I just tested this on PC with patch 1.05, with all possible combinations of party members- she doesn't lose any approval, and won't say anything at all if you attempt the intimidation. Someone else should try testing this out. --Sharwyn (talk) 17:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :ugh, how annoying - 1.05 did that to most/all of alistair's adjustments at Ostagar, too. I should do a few clean-install play-throughs before da3... late for a Project but better than never! ::Yeti magi (talk) 20:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) In my game( the most recent version on a mac), threatening the Revered Mother and succeeding results in getting +2 approval from Leliana, along with the usual +4 from Morrigan. I have tried this twice. Once with Morrigan, Leliana, and Alistair's, which resulted in Alistair disapproving -13. I got +2 approval from Leliana, along +4 from Morrigan. After that, I reloaded a save from right before speaking to the Revered Mother. I swapped Alistair out of my party and replaced him with dog. I still got the same result. I do have the PS3 and the Xbox360 versions of Dragon Age: Origins, but I have not tried this choice on them. I thought this was interesting because it seemed very out of character for Leliana. --Puddinpandalover (talk) 05:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :yeah, that doesn't make any sense. then again, 1.05 was a thoroughly disappointing patch for a number of reasons. Yeti magi (talk) 13:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Reward In the article it says, you get 1000 XP for opening the cage. I'm on level 6 and I tried two methods, both didn't give 1000 XP. * Speaking to Sten and opening the cage per dialogue: 750 XP * Opening the cage, per which dialogue is initiated: 755 XP It doesn't matter, which dialogue options you choose (friendly or not so). Is the reward based on player level and 1000 XP are only gained on a lower level than 6? Then the article should be corrected. -- CompleCCity (talk) 12:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) No Cage Icon Went about things differently this time. PS3 Having put down the game for some time, I forgot to get a traps skill before getting to Lothering. I completed the Wardens Keep DLC, so much easier than doing after the traps exploit. Returning, with traps, I mowed out on the exploit then cleaned out the peasants of what little treasures they had (including the revered mother's "nothing to steal"). Now I'm looking at Sten's cage, and there's no cage icon. Tried stepping into the pub, hoping the scene shift would reset, but no. Tried saving and reloading, but no. Got the key, but no. Without the icon, I can't release Sten; looks like this time he's darkspawn food. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting. I haven't picked up my PS3 in a long time, but if I do, I'll try doing Warden's Keep before releasing Sten and see if the same thing happens. Sometimes when I think an icon is missing, all I have to do is look up. Some of the icons for openings (like gates and portcullises) won't show unless you're looking at the very top of the opening. --Death by Cheese (talk) 07:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've run across that issue before, so I really did TRY to see it; but to no avail. Anyhow, I started a new campaign, but this time stuck to the regular routine; still no icon. However, I decided to talk to him this time after while in possession of the key; such a goon, I could have released him in the other one if I'd talked to him. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 09:28, August 23, 2014 (UTC)